Yoshi's Island (64)
This article is about Yoshi's Island based in ''SSB. For the SSF2 incarnation, see Yoshi's Island (SSF2).'' |size = Medium |availability = Starter }} Yoshi's Island, sometimes referred to as Yoshi's Story, was originally meant to be a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 and one of 's home stages, but it was replaced with the Yoshi's Story from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Layout As a sprited version from the stage in Super Smash Bros., it is an accurate rendition of said stage in terms of design, proportion and gimmicks. The stage has a paper and cardboard sort of look, as such, the main platform is on what resembles a book that is on a 180 degree-shape. There are three platforms that hover above it. The bottom two are sloping inward a little bit while the top one is flat. On the left side of the stage, there is one cloud, while on the right side, there are two clouds (one near the stage while the other on the other side). The clouds will disappear after standing on them for about four seconds, but will reappear seven seconds later. This can be avoided by repeatedly jumping on the clouds without letting them disappear. Origin Hence the name from SSF2, the stage is based on the settings from the game Yoshi's Story. In this game there are clouds that can be used as platforms. Some clouds have to be activated by a switch that runs on a timer. When the time runs out the clouds disappear. In this stage there are cloud platforms on each side of this stage, but they look different from the cloud platforms in Yoshi's Story. When a player stands on a cloud for too long the cloud disappears. This may be a reference to the clouds that disappear when the time runs out. In Yoshi's Story there are hint boxes that give out hints when hit. The hint boxes can be seen in the background of this stage. The opening of Yoshi's Story states that Yoshi's Island has been turned into a story book and that the Super Happy Tree is gone because of Baby Bowser. The main bottom platform of this stage resembles a book so this could be a reference to how Yoshi's Island has been turned into a story book. Towards the ending of Yoshi's Story Yoshi confronts Baby Bowser. In the same room is the Super Happy Tree. The Super Happy Tree looks very similar to the one that is in the background of this stage. There is a Super Happy Heart that is growing on the tree. But the design of the heart has more resemblance to the heart that is shown when completing a level in Yoshi's Story. The clouds and sun seen in Yoshi's Story also looks similar to the one in this stage. Music In v0.8a, the stage's BGM was Yoshi's Island from Super Smash Bros. soundtrack. In v0.8b, this stage's BGM changed to Yoshi's Story from Super Smash Bros. Melee soundtrack. Gallery Story1.png| taunting. Story2.png| , , , and Yoshi battling on the stage. Story3.png|The happy heart in the center of the stage. Category:Stages Category:SSF2 Stages Category:Starter Stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Yoshi universe Category:SSF2 Beta Category:Removed Stages